May 23, 2010
by Saiyura
Summary: Ben is missing, presumed dead, and there is a bread trail, Kevin found, that might actually explain everything. The only problem is people who are trying to help keep going missing and there's something funny about this 'Gory' person Ben refers to a lot.
1. Journal: Jun 16, 2010

_ Please READ!:_** Looking for a Ben 10 Beta! Please send me a message and I'll check you out!**

**Until I gather a few more Chapters in my AU Ben, a working title in progress and I'll give you hints to wet your whistles during some chapters when more of it is written, I will be posting up this lovely, and yes that IS the title, work in progress. I have at least five or six chapters completed and... no... don't ask me why it is called this, I just picked a random date and THAT one stood out the most because of High School Graduation. Noisy! So, without further due Here is:**

**May-23-2010 ! *cheers***

* * *

The box was full of writings that had been left in plain view, if your sorted out his room and began to pack the knick knacks ups to be given away because they hold so many hard memories for you, and if you went to the closet and cleaned up the haphazard clothes thrown inside you'd find it with bold words written in barely legible writing that you would have assumed didn't belong to the boy who use to live in this room.

The box, the words saying 'I'm Dead', was about the same size as a cement block that had the same color as the grey heavy block. You wouldn't have assumed it was something that it was saying with the words, but in the back of your mind you finally realize that you were the one to blame for what happened as you pull off the lid, open the box, and take out the first letter.

"June 16, 2010

It's about time Kevin will be picking me up, but I know he'll take an extra fifteen minutes before he reaches my house to spend time with Gwen, he loves her everyone can see that, and I just wonder if I'm in the way like I usually am. In fights I'm always far away from them, they huddle together; if it's because they believe the omnitrix will keep me safe, then their wrong. It doesn't take the blows, I do.

Yesterday, as I told you, it hurt a lot worse. The omnitrix barely healed up the broken rib, but I don't think they even noticed how I was holding my chest, hissing in pain. They don't really look over at me in the back, they just look at each other. They don't realize that I'm always in pain after each fight. Maybe it might be a good idea to just quit the team, Kevin would make a better leader then I have.

About last week I got a letter from Julie, you know what she said about Kevin and Gwen, 'They take advantage of you, Ben, I don't understand why you just take it… doesn't it hurt when you come home or to my place and I have to sit with you, hoping that the hidden bruises and broken bones fade after a few days? I hope you finally set them straight because I am starting to break, I can't stand you in pain when they can help it.' I find her words encouraging, but I made her promise me never to tell them. I don't want Kevin or Gwen to whine and complain that I'm trying to be an 'attention whore'.

I hear Kevin's car he'll be here soon so I better just quickly end this. I'm not sure what it is, but I just want everyone to know I love them, yeah I know, I'm going to be fine when I come back and sneak out, this box is already full, to buy a new one. I don't spend all my money on Chili fries and Smoothies, Kevin might not realize it, but I all ready have at least over five hundred hidden in my boxes. Won't he be surprised; sarcasm, it's a wonderful thing.

Off for more alien activity hunting,

Ben Tennyson."

You could only stare at it, two things running through your head before tears and anger well up in your chest and eyes. He was always in pain, but he never really tried to gather attention to it. With a deep breath you pull out the next one, setting the now delicate and heart wrenching 'journal entry' down next to you.

* * *

Please forgive my spelling and grammar.


	2. Journal: Jun 15, 2010

_ Please READ!:_** Looking for a Ben 10 Beta! Please send me a message and I'll check you out!**

**AU Ben hint: You can't hide from Sinicular, you can't fight him in this pit covered in blood from previous fights, and you know that this will be your last day on this ridged hell hole because Sinicular, your new found god in this world of desperate fights, has came to take your life.  
**

** Here is:**

**May-23-2010 ! *cheers*

* * *

**

"June 15, 2010

Kevin called today, Gwen has to be home sooner than 'he'd' like, less time to be with the girl he keeps swooning over. I am just really confused as to why he's telling me this and not Gwen, but I don't doubt that I heard her voice in the background. Their probably hanging out while I'm stuck at home waiting for tonight's alien hunt. I don't mind really, but I can't deny that it hurts, that they don't include me in some of the things they do. Though if they make out and that then I'm glad.

It's noon, Julie is angry at me but Gwen and Kevin don't realize this, and my stomach is still pretty badly bruised from two days ago. You won't believe how hard it is to bend or eat! My mom almost panicked when I barely ate anything she'd given me, though I really wasn't in the mood for it either. She offered to take me to grab a smoothie and I told her I really didn't want one, surprise… surprise.

I usually write for a couple of hours but that is for other things. I finished my work, it was actually practically easy considering I've been reading that shitty College material stuff I stole from Gwen and that other notes Julie gave me. It doesn't really matter because I am not really sure I am going to graduate. Those thoughts have been bothering me lately; dread I assume. That doesn't really matter.

I'm not sure what I am going to call this box, I mean, sure I all ready have five that are lined up perfectly… I don't really want to write down how many boxes I have. You know, if my parents or Gwen and Kevin found these boxes with the titles they'd be confused, I won't tell them how important titling them are for me… It's really important.

So, where am I going to hide this little fella? Oh, that would be a perfect place. Title is now set for 'I'm Dead' Contradicts what the others are all about, doesn't it.

I'm Dead. Misery. Justice. My all time favorite: Broken Bond. Yeah, they'll never find them, in the next few years there should be a few more hidden… then I'll be hidden with them.

Wow, I've been writing for three hours, I'm multitasking and talking to 'Gory Blood' right now, we're finishing that one plot that I think I told you about a while ago, no Julie wouldn't understand who or what that is. Hey, Kevin's here, wow.

Bruise is gone, just changed, and that means my problem is going to be fine until my next injury.

Off to hunt the aliens,

Ben Tennyson."

You frown as he look over what was written, Ben and Julie had been fighting over telling his friends about how they didn't care about him or how he was hurt. A few tears drip from your eyes as you pick up another one, this one has something scrawled on the top: 05/23/10.

That was last month and it seemed important to Ben to write it down, but you'd get to that letter soon, just not now.

* * *

Please forgive my spelling and grammar.


	3. Journal: Jun 14, 2010

_ Please READ!:_** Looking for a Ben 10 Beta! Please send me a message and I'll check you out!**

**AU Ben hint: ... none this time  
**

** Here is:**

**May-23-2010 ! *cheers***

P.S. The chapters will get longer in a few chapters time, this is just to explain a few things because you need these! THEY WILL BE THE MAIN BASIS OF THIS STORY!

**

* * *

**

"June 14, 2010

My bruise is really blue and swollen; I can barely hold back anything when I eat because it hurts to even move any muscles. Dad and Mom don't realize this; I've gotten pretty use to the pain of a lot of things that happen now. I won't tell Kevin this but he really needs to hold back his anger. Today, we got back from activity after school and today we decided not to go hunting tonight, he was seriously scaring me as he told me to shove off, his hand was a sword!, and I did but it only seemed to make him even more pissed off.

You know what he did, it hurt a lot worse than any physical wound, he said he hated me and hoped I died. I was crushed that my best friend, probably my only friend that I actually trust! It was horrible, I can't believe he would say something like that just because I 'allowed' some alien to throw a rock at my cousin, Gwen, and it knocked her out.

Doesn't he realize I was fighting five of them by myself, and getting a pretty good pounding, while trying just to keep them from SMASHING MY OWN FUCKING SKULL IN! I'm avoiding him for a few hours, Gory Blood thinks I should just flip him off and tell him to screw Gwen if he 'loves her that much to not protect his sweetie if he was that close'. Gory is the only one that I think I can trust, I mean, yeah, I really don't know him, or if it a boy or a girl, and I know that they care about me, maybe.

Also today we got the last of our stuff, only need a few more things and Gory said he'd send me a message if something comes up. Wonder what he's up to, you know, getting all of that stuff.

Well, off to other things, Julie called a few hours after the battle was finished and we were driving home, she asked if I was hurt-I told her our code word for a bruise- and that it was from yesterday. She was a little angry, but really relieved that I wasn't hurt again on top of it. She also told me to tell Kevin and Gwen that they need to be there for me, I told her that Kevin and I were not on speaking turns(Kevin snorted angrily) and I think that was the last straw for her; she actually screamed at how I needed to stop being a pacifist and get a little more aggressive.

I think she's right.

Oh, I got a message… Five days away. Nice.

Heading off for dinner,

Ben Tennyson."

Slowly you realize that maybe the signs had always been there but you were never really concerned with the brown haired green eyed teen. Maybe you were just 'assuming' everything was fine with him even though sometimes when you snuck into his room at night, looking down at him face before you raid the fridge, that the red and swollen eyes were nothing but a mirage due to the night and your growing exhaustion. Were you really that thick that you just stopped caring? Wow, look where it got you now, you bastard, He's gone and it's your entire fault; good going.

* * *

**Please forgive my spelling and grammar.**


	4. Journal: Jun 13, 2010

_ Please READ!:_** Looking for a Ben 10 Beta! Please send me a message and I'll check you out!**

**AU Ben hint: Hey, Kevin is still alive in this AU world. Though he doesn't go by Kevin Levin, he goes by Kevin 11.  
**

** Here is:**

**May-23-2010 ! *cheers***

P.S. The chapters will get longer in a few chapters time, this is just to explain a few things because you need these! THEY WILL BE THE MAIN BASIS OF THIS STORY!

**

* * *

**

"June 13, 2010

Gwen got some medal from school she's getting so much praise while I'm getting all the disapproving looks. At the moment I only can look down at the omnitrix and assume that I'm doing everything I can to do what's right. Yeah, so I'm not some smart ass like Gwen, some karate and that black belt… I only have soccer and even that is starting to be a problem.

Kevin came over to pick me up from school, I was talking to Cash (he's not that bad actually once he stops beating you up) and Kevin messes up my hair before telling me to hurry up and get in the car so we can go to the 'party' for Gwen. I saw the look Cash and JT gave me when I'm sure; my mask slipped.

'You know what, Tennyson, I don't understand how you stand them.' At first I was confused as Kevin honked his horn. 'They're only using you, they really don't care about you… are you really just going to stand for it?' I become a little finicky but I said the same words I say to myself, Julie, and the whole population who slowly realize that I'm being used and a third wheel… 'They're my friends, Cash, their all I've got.'

It was the farthest thing from the truth; over the last month talking to Gory I realized that Kevin and Gwen were not my friends anymore. Cash was more of a friend than either of they have been. As I made my way to leave Cash stopped me. His eyes were hard as his grip tightened, JT seemed angry also, 'Ben, you can't keep letting them hurt you, we're not the only ones in school who've seen you in pain, the whole soccer team knows.' That's why soccer is a problem now.

You know what; I guess I understand what they think. 'If' I stress that all the time now 'I'm hurt, it isn't your problem, I won't die from a few bruises.' Cash gripped my arm hard at those words; I could see his anger at me.

'That's what a lot of people say, Ben, look at what happened to them then tell me that.' Kevin's yelled at us, JT and Cash glared at him then at me again before letting me go… I think they know that I'm in danger and no one's doing anything about it, not even me.

I wonder what Kevin would say if he heard Cash's words. 'Yeah, right, like Tennyson's in trouble of being hurt, he has the-fucking-omnitrix! THAT takes the beating, not him'.

Off to bed,

Ben Tennyson"

Your eyes widen as you shift on the bed and grip the cell in your back pocket and flip it open dialing the number of Cash's phone.

"Cash." His voice came in with a pinch tone, he was angry.

"Hey, Cash,-." You don't get to speak as he growls on the other end.

"What the hell do you want, bastard." You blink a few minutes before sighing, resigning to your fate.

"Was Ben really hurt?" the words are only whispered on your end. Slowly the times ticks by before Cash responds, obviously he was trying to hold back an unwanted aggression.

"Yeah, he was. What's it to you, huh? Finally grew a heart!" you flinch back as it suddenly dawn on you as to why he was never playing on the field when he had a game, though you never went Julie always told you. "Hey, if any of us learn that this is your fault, you're more than dead, got it." A shiver is all that comes as you slowly come to the conclusion that Ben's whole school knew of his condition.

"Everyone knew, didn't they, Cash."

Cash didn't say anything before shuffling on the other end came and your surprised to hear a voice of the school's football captain, "Yeah, we all know, every fucking teenager in High School knows… Stay away from us all; tell Gwen that for us also." The phone clicked to show that the line was dead as tears flow from your eyes as he lean back into the pillows that still smelt like the brunette. You slowly shake as the wailing comes from your lips and you turn to bury you head into Ben's bed.

It was your fault that this happened. This was all Gwen and your fault.

You take your time to stop the shuddering tears before you slow sit back up and glare at the clock, focusing it. An hour had passed since the phone call. Slowly you pick up the cell and push one, Gwen's speed dial, and listen for her to pick up.

Ben had a phone and you never even bothered to put it on speed dial, even though you're was on his. He believed he didn't have any friends, but from what he knew of Cash and JT… the soccer team… everyone in High School… Ben had a lot of friends; it was way too late for that information.

"Hey, Kevin." You hear the cracking in her voice, she had been crying… was if because of her cousin or because of the rejection from her friends due to what they believed is the true reason of Ben's injuries and 'death'.

"Gwen, I have some bad-." She cuts you off as she begins crying again.

"Kevin, my friends, they all told me they hate me… they don't even want to be my friends anymore! I… what did I do that would make them hate me!" you blink before your mouth drops.

"Wait, you're not crying because of Ben?" you wait for an answer and you hear her gawk.

"Why would I? He has the omnitrix, he'll be fine." He'll be fine, I'll be fine, you're fine, you can't get hurt, the omnitrix keeps you safe. "Kevin, why is everyone in my school-."

"I can't believe how shallow you are." Gwen shuts up at your words. "Are you really this pathetic just because your friends 'don't like' you anymore. Gwen, your cousin has been missing for nearly two months! They found HIS BLOOD on HIS JACKET in the ally which WAS FUCKING COVERED IN BLOOD!" you shout in anger, you don't care that you're yelling because Ben's parents were out of town spending time together… even though… "I can't believe it, not even his parents… not us… not Max…" you slowly feel sick. "Ben has been in pain for who knows how long and all of us just sit back and just screw him over; hell, look at his parents their on a 'retreat' and their son's funeral is in TWO DAYS!" your hands dig into the blankets and you fight back the tears.

"Ben was never in pain, Kevin, he was always happy and don't you dare say anything like that about my aunt and uncle!" you slowly see red as you close the phone. Was this really true, was it everyone's fault… His parents… Gwen… His grandfather's… even you? Yeah, it was, it still is.

"I helped kill him. I helped kill him and now I have to pay the price."

* * *

**Please forgive my spelling and grammar.**


	5. Journal: Jun 12, 2010

_ Please READ!:_** Looking for a Ben 10 Beta! Please send me a message and I'll check you out!**

**AU Ben hint: Nothing this time, sorry folks  
**

** Here is:**

**May-23-2010 ! *cheers***

P.S. The chapters will get longer in a few chapters time, this is just to explain a few things because you need these! THEY WILL BE THE MAIN BASIS OF THIS STORY!

**

* * *

**

"June 12, 2010

I feel so happy today I got a gift from Gory! It's a communication device! Now we don't have to wait for the intergalactic messages to get in contact. He told me it took him a while to get, but he said it would be totally worth it when I need to talk and it will make planning easier. I also got a message that we need a pocket dimension so I'll be taking on from Kevin; he told me that he had a few extras; Gory said that size doesn't matter only that it'll come in handy for me. I wasn't sure why until he said, 'You love writing every day, right? Well this way you can have more space and you'll have it for a lot longer than those boxes, understand?'

So, when we leave I won't have any more boxes to name, I don't mind, it only means my memories will be safe… they'll be happier than the ones I have now. So, it'll be a great new beginning. Though, I hope Kevin won't realize or make me pay for it… I don't want to lie to him any farther, but if Gory said it'll be okay than I'll go with it. I'm only stealing from Kevin…

Also today I got in contact with a few aliens that Gory know, they seem actually generally surprised that a human knows Gory Blood. When they learned I was the wearer of the omnitrix I think that made them scared… double scared when they brought up Kevin. I told them they didn't' have to worry, even did what they said. They said that blood was the only thing that would make them trust me.

So, I'm now donating a few quarts of blood a month to keep their friendship and to get my supplies. I keep them in the pocket dimension that I still have from my last gift from Kevin. Guess what, I'm also getting a few heads up.

Guess Kevin isn't the only one with contacts now, huh. The last few times I've gotten in contact with them I learned a lot about a few things.

Kevin Ethan Levin isn't someone you should trust. He might not realize it but half of his contacts on some planets are betraying him. So, let's just hope Gory can keep it up; he's very influential, nice, huh.

Shit, that is Kevin's horn, and… wow, Gwen angry. Bye.

Off to fight Aliens,

Ben Tennyson"

You knew that something had been off for months with your contacts since Archet told him 'You got someone on your tail, they're angry, Kevin, and they're taking it out on you… If I were you, I'd stop fussing over Gwen and get it fixed before they get to Earth.' You hadn't been much on it until your quill covered friend narrowed his eyes, 'Kevin, you're my friend, so I'll tell you this also: If you don't fix it before they reach Earth soon, you'll regret what you'll learn.'

Was this was he was meaning? What these revelations of how Ben was being treated and feeling… yeah, doofus, it was. Or at least part of it.

"I'm sorry, Ben, I just hope I get a chance to say that to you in your face… dead or alive."

* * *

**Please forgive my spelling and grammar.**


	6. Journal: Jun 11, Jun 09, 2010

_ Please READ!:_** Looking for a Ben 10 Beta! Please send me a message and I'll check you out!**

**AU Ben hint: nope nadda  
**

**Note to all: I have been currently working on several Ben 10 stories to do plot bunny madness and would desperately like to have a beta because it is getting difficult to check my work and work on them all for you. Sai would be grateful and give you ton o' cookies!  
**

** Here is:**

**May-23-2010 ! *cheers***

P.S. The chapters will get longer in a few chapters time, this is just to explain a few things because you need these! THEY WILL BE THE MAIN BASIS OF THIS STORY!

**

* * *

**

"June 11, 2010

It's been two days since I wrote. I guess Julie's letter affected me more than I thought. It took me a while but I put it with my Justice box so I don't have to look at it. I don't think Julie is going to like the fact that I still won't do anything about the problem. Maybe I should… No, I won't break what little happiness I have with my friends.

I can bear with it until Gory comes, then I won't have to anymore. They'll be free.

Shit! I think Kevin broke into my house again and I'm crying!

Going to fake sleep,

Ben Tennyson"

Was that the day I came into his room and spotted his tears and swollen face? "I'm sorry, Ben." You pause to place that down and slowly sit up and you look around the room before heading down stairs to grab a few cans of pop and some food, it was dinner and your stomach needed the food in order for it to continue to allow you to cry over all of your stupid actions.

You stopped as he opened the fridge and grabbed your phone again calling Gwen, "Kevin!" she nearly shouted in your ear. "You better apologize-."

"You need to come over, now." You heard her growl before stating she was coming over and that it would take her a few minutes, but that was enough for you to get something into your stomach.

Time ticked by before you finish your soda and you slowly get up as the bell rings signaling that Gwen has finally arrive and you can show her what a bitch she has been to her cousin that you always believed she loved like a little annoying brother.

"Kevin, what is it that you wanted me to come over and see?" you give her a sad smile, enough that her face drops in worry. She knows something is up now, she's never seen that face on you.

"You're wrong, Gwen, Ben was always in pain." You turn around finishing the pop before heading upstairs, Gwen is on your heels making sure you don't do anything stupid and to know why you're saying such strange things; she wouldn't admit it was her fault also, you know this now more than ever.

You return to sitting on the bed and pull out the next entry, it was a small time lapse but it was enough to make you sick… this was two days of Ben's life that you couldn't learn of and feel the guilt of… He could have been hurt worse.

"Read these from the beginning." You point to the entries you've finish and pulled out the next one in the pile.

"June 9, 2010

Kevin told me today that Gwen has been pestering him to ask her out, he said he's nervous but I have a feeling he really doesn't like her. I'm just guessing that it might be due to his 'sex' drive and I really don't want my cousin to just be used, but in a way I know that is all she wants also.

I get that feeling a lot when she's around, teasing, Kevin.

Oh, Today I got hit by a rogue Soccer ball. Cash and the team were so panicky. I swear that girl looked like she wanted to die, not sure why, but when I was rushed to the nurses office I felt that they were over reacting.

Though when my captain found out that it looked like something tried to 'strangle' me, along with a small bump on the head, he actually looked murderous. You would NOT expect that from him, but… he was really pissed off, even demanded that I stay the night with the team, I was a little taken back when the whole lot of them decided to camp by the lake. I told them 'No' but then I was forced to go.

Kevin found out where I was due to Gwen, they picked me up, and you should see how my team's eyes glowed red! I swear they were going to kill them, not sure why, but… yeah, I don't think they liked the 'team bonding' to be so …

Yeah, so… I got hurt again, it's my upper thigh and hip, a nasty bruise and… I think that it's infected. That alien bit me when Kevin and Gwen were 'fighting'; I think they were making out. So, yeah, in a few minutes I'll be cleaning it out again. It's red, swollen, and it's beginning to smell.

I'm glad I have an excuse not to be home, they believe I am camping, so when Kevin dropped me off I waited for him to be gone and I ran, stayed at a abandoned warehouse. I met a few homeless people, they were concerned about the bite. They're the ones who are helping me clean the wound so in all it works out. I am not sure how long I'll be here, but my camping trip is for two days so… I'll talk to you tomorrow, maybe then the bite will be gone.

Oh, Gory sent me a message 'Be careful, something is going down.' Not sure what it is, but he makes me feel happy to know he is worried about me, can't say the same about Kevin or Gwen.

Off to clean my infected wound,

Ben Tennyson."

You frown, Ben was bitten by an alien they weren't there to actually see this… wait… didn't that mean there should have been blood that Gwen and you should have noticed? No, you never even gave Ben a first glance over, you only ever cared about making sure Gwen was not injured. Yeah, you were such a dick, no wonder he wanted to leave the planet.

It's a shame that Gory didn't make it in time before something obviously killed him.

"Kevin!" Gwen looked up, she had almost caught up in reading to where you currently are at. "I never-."

"This is why you're friends hate you, Gwen, they blame us (with good cause) for Ben's injuries." She nods to you as she begins reading more; this was a side of Ben he never showed to any of us.

* * *

**Please forgive my spelling and grammar.**


	7. Journal: Jun 8, Jun 7, 2010

_ Please READ!:_** Looking for a Ben 10 Beta! Please send me a message and I'll check you out!**

**Note to all: I've finished the story and I several others XD so, the update should be... speedy?  
**

** Here is:**

**May-23-2010 ! *cheers***

P.S. The chapters will get longer in a few chapters time, this is just to explain a few things because you need these! THEY WILL BE THE MAIN BASIS OF THIS STORY!

**

* * *

**

"June 8, 2010

I'm sick and tired of everyone! I hate them! I fucking hate them! She just thinks because I'm 'happy' with everything in my life that she can just tell me that 'Ben, you don't understand how hard it is, you have a perfect life!' oh yeah, my life's wonderful… then why am I covering up that fucking mark of strangulation! Tell that Gwen!

Yeah, and you know whose fault that is! HERS! I went to help her, Kevin 'ordered' me to help her! I can't take it anymore! So, you know what, I'm slitting my wrist! Screw them, screw them all!

Going to take my life,

Ben Tennyson"

"He tried to kill himself." You voice in low and shocked as you turn to look into the Green eyes that now remind you painfully of Ben's. "He tried to kill himself because of you." You watch as her expression and skin pales as she rips it out of your hands, you want to yell at her to be gentle with the 'life' of Ben, and you see the tears as she read the paper.

"Oh god, what did I do to him!" neither of them knew how bad it had gotten, they didn't even… oh how could they not see the wounds. "You… think the omnitrix…" you nod before you pick up another one and read. The writing is quick and not very good for reading.

"June 7, 2010

I just got back; you won't believe it but… I think I hate myself. No, I do hate myself. At least I hate the fact that in the last two weeks has been a living hell! We had so many fights that I thought I would die, a nice relief I'd say, and then… Man, can't they get a room!

So, the last two weeks, a welcoming break since I graduated from 'dweb' to 'asshole'. Woot! So glad about that, not really, sarcasm on paper, hallelujah.

On the 5th of this month you know what happened, I got stabbed clean through my stomach. You would NOT believe that it was because Kevin and Gwen just left me! So, I think the omnitrix began freaking out about that because almost right after that… I blacked out… when I came to again I was covered in my blood and the aliens… but.. it was in pieces and there where chucks missing out of it… I think the omnitrix used alien flesh in order to repair my chest.

Wonder why I know it did because my skin around that area was the green color of the aliens flesh and… yeah… I'm still alive! Well it isn't green anymore, my skin, it's my human color.

Who knew I could eat aliens, wonder what alien I was though because my muscles still tingle with desire to… I don't know… be that alien again, I'm going to call it 'bloody Gabriel', Gory's idea. He likes that alien, he said it was because I'm still alive and that is the only reason why.

I'm glad he cares about me, oh… you wonder how Gwen and Kevin didn't realize I was hurt or carnivorously ate a alien… I passed out near a river and fell in. I know, stupid, but I woke up because Kevin saw me and fished me out. I was berated by them both and I was just glad to know they didn't know my 'problem' they didn't even bother stripping me of my wet clothes, they just dumped me by the fire.

Off to head into the house, we just got back, I'm always dropped off first.

When nothing cares, turn to those who'd use you,

Ben Tennyson"

You blink and look at the clock, it had been a few hours of silence and it was making you drowsy due to your roller coaster emotions. Your head turns to see Gwen who had passed out due to her incessant crying. You don't blame her, everything she knew thought she knew, and was had been wrong. You know that Gwen believes she used Ben just like you did every day and every battle.

"I guess I should get some sleep also." You quickly pick up the pieces of valuable paper and the box before setting them on the empty computer table and you easily fix Gwen so she is under Ben's blankets and tucked in before going to the guest room and going straight to sleep.

You're exhausted and you know tomorrow will only be worse. Tomorrow, you saw, was that date that had been scrawled on the earlier entry. Something on that day was important to Ben, something that might have been something he continuously desired.

* * *

**Please forgive my spelling and grammar.**


	8. Waking up

_ Please READ!:_** Looking for a Ben 10 Beta! Please send me a message and I'll check you out!**

**Note to all: I've finished the story and I several others XD so, the update should be... speedy?  
**

** Here is:**

**May-23-2010 ! *cheers***

P.S. The chapters will get longer in a few chapters time, this is just to explain a few things because you need these! THEY WILL BE THE MAIN BASIS OF THIS STORY!

**

* * *

**

Kevin woke with a gasping jolt through out of his body as his chest hurt. He felt it, all of it… He felt the bite, a cord around his neck, the pain of the bruise, his ribs… everything… and that wasn't even real! He couldn't be positive if that was true! His breathing became ragged before he got off the bed and stumbled into Ben's room to wake up Gwen.

He pushed open the door and he looked down at the scattered, ripped, and destroyed papers. His eyes widened as he looked up at the bed where Gwen sat holding her head in her hands sobs wracking her body.

"I won't believe it!" she screamed realizing Kevin was there. "This wasn't Ben, he didn't write this!" She turned her face, her anger clearly directed to him. "You… you did this didn't you! This is your entire fault!" Kevin was taken back as he felt a manna bolt hit him in the chest sending him into the wall. "You killed him; this is your entire fault!" Kevin felt more of Gwen's attacks hitting him from head to toe refusing him to drop to his knees as the kept him pinned.

He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew that if this kept up he was going to be in a bad shape. He forced his hands to absorb the wood behind him before he jumped towards the left heading back to the room where he had been sleeping last night. Over his shoulder he heard the shout of his name from Gwen's throat and he was out the door before she even knew it.

He had made it to his car and drove as quickly as he could to their spot by the lake and he looked around with a happy sigh. He was safe and he wasn't in pain or trouble anymore. Kevin never expected Gwen to snap like that… he was more than pissed at her as he remembered the destroyed life, papers, of Ben, who was missing, and now he had no link to the boy, but a jacket stained red hidden in his trunk.

"Shit, Ben." He felt the date May 23, 2010 echo in his ears. He wasn't sure what it was but… "That's when… I promised Ben something…" he growled as he punched his steering wheel causing the horn to blare. Was he really that horrible? What could…

"Kevin?" Kevin turned to look over at the passenger side door at the face belonging to Cash. "Wow, what happened to you." Kevin grinned pathetically with a low chuckle.

"Gwen." He stated and he watched the confusion on Cash's face until it paled, he knew of her powers and the groups, they had to deal with him that one time when he went techno on them. "Yeah, she's blaming me for her being kicked out of 'popularity'." Cash's eyes darkened as he looked around and JT soon walked over looking in at Kevin pissed off.

"What do you want, Levin." Cash chuckled.

"Just looking to be away from Gwen for a while, then I'm off to find a few boxes… not sure where Ben buried them though." Both teens were interested instantly and Kevin knew that they'd love to go along for the ride. "If you can help, hope in, but don't' you dare ruin my leather seats! This is my baby!" Cash chuckled as JT took the back and they both waited for something to tell them what they were looking for that Ben obviously buried for life.

"The box in his room that I found was titled 'I'm Dead'." Cash narrowed his eyes giving Kevin an acquiring look. "Yeah shut up, the other ones were: Justice, Misery, and Broken bond." He thought on them all, nothing came to his mind.

"Well, what do they sound like? I mean, come on, Levin, Ben loved Zombie movies!" Kevin smirked as he gunned the car and swirled around to head to the one spot that made a lot more sense than other.

"You're right, and I think I know where some others might be."

* * *

**Please forgive my spelling and grammar.**


	9. The Finding

_ Please READ!:_** Looking for a Ben 10 Beta! Please send me a message and I'll check you out!**

**Note to all: I've finished the story and I several others XD so, the update should be... speedy?  
**

** Here is:**

**May-23-2010 ! *cheers***

P.S. The chapters will get longer in a few chapters time, this is just to explain a few things because you need these! THEY WILL BE THE MAIN BASIS OF THIS STORY!

**

* * *

**

It had been a while since they had left the lake and Cash, getting extremely annoyed with being bored, turned to look at Kevin's determined face.

"Why are you doing this?" Kevin blinked a while before his eyes slightly dropped down in shame. "Why are you trying to figure out Ben and how much pain he was in?" Kevin, Cash noted, was starting to look depressed.

"I messed up." He stated weakly. "I failed to notice that my friend was in trouble or hurt… I'm not going to-." Cash watched as something flashed behind his eyes before they glanced at him. "Did Ben ever say he was leaving?"

JT and Cash looked at each other not really sure what Kevin was saying before shrugging, "He didn't speak much, that was the first clue to everyone that something was up… but… he always carried around some bag and a cell, not sure if it was that alien tech you guys use though." Cash leaned back into the seat as he continued to watch Kevin's face, something was up and both bullies wanted in.

"In Ben's letters he talked about a person called 'Gory Blood', good be some code name, and how he was friends with Ben… it also sounded like something was going down." Kevin took a few turns before they stopped at a place Kevin knew instantly. Cash and JT were a little confused as they looked around and then spotted Max Tennyson's 'Rust bucket' mobile.

"Why are we at a trailer park?" JT looked around as he opened the door and peered around the empty area.

"That's Ben's Grandpa's place." Kevin pointed. "I've got a feeling we'll get a few answers here."

Cash, blocking Kevin's path with JT soon follow, raised a brow, "How?"

"Ben spends a lot of time with his grandfather and it's also the last place we were on the 23 of May." Cash and JT were confused as to why that date was so important. "Ben wrote it down on a paper, it seemed important; what, I'm following the only LEAD I have!" Nodding both bullies turned and began walking behind Kevin who, upon reaching the door, paused a few seconds.

Something wasn't right, he didn't hear Manny's yelling or any of the other 'wanna-be' plumbers kids. He looked at the handle and opened it before he knew why; the RV was empty.

"Probably at Mount Rushmore." Kevin said more to himself than anything; Cash and JT were confused as to why Ben's grandfather would be at Mount Rushmore when his grandson's funeral was tomorrow. Entering the RV Kevin wondered if it always looked this trashed… or…

"Yeah, something happened." He placed his hand in the pile of blood he knew must have belonged to Manny and he sighed. The place was trashed and there was cooling blood on the flat surfaces. Obviously they put up a fight but they didn't make it… no one made it…

"Holy shit!" Cash shouted as he took in what happened. "There's…"

"Shut up, not all of it is Ben's Grandfather's." Kevin stated. "He was training a few alien kids… their blood is mixed in it also." He noticed Cash's face went from horror to absolute panic. There was a murder in Bellwood killing off the Tennyson family.

"So, if it only after Ben's family?" Kevin shrugged. "Why don't you know? Don't you have like… sources or something?" JT shouted.

"I did have sources, that bastard Gory got to them, Archet is the only one left but he's petrified of getting on this 'Gory's' bad side… probably some assassin…" Kevin frowned as he began pushing button and slowly a compartment opened, Ben never really knew that Kevin knew he modified this area for his special stash of Sumo Slammers, and his eyes narrowed at a hologram projector.

Picking it up; he flicked it on before watching Ben appear.

_"Hey, um, not sure who got this but my bets on Kevin-if it is you Kevin STOP STEALING MY SHIT FOR THAT CRUDDY CAR OF YOURS!- and now…"_ Ben coughed a few times and he grabbed something that looked like a cup of water. _"You probably found my 'I'm Dead' box, yeah this recording was done on the 15 of June, so… Don't worry, I'm not suicidal, it's just a clue as to where I'd stash it."_ Kevin, motioning for them to head outside to his car, continued to watch the recording. _"So, I need to tell you something important, that entry in that box was fake, I had to get rid of it because… you're not going to believe it even if I told you, nah, if it's Kevin, he'd sure go for it."_ Ben chuckled.

_"Gory's going to reach Earth in the next three weeks, Kevin, and when he does, don't fight him… I… I did a few checks on what I could find and… yeah, Archet gave me a few things… he swore he wouldn't tell you because of 'what' Gory is…"_ Ben seemed to down cast his eyes. _"I made a mistake in trusting him, Kevin, Gwen, Grandpa… Guys, I'm really sorry… On the 23 of May I got a message from a few of Kevin's contacts that were still alive… IF you ever see me again don't trust me, don't even try to save me… please, I…"_ Ben paused as a beeping sound was heard then a voice.

_"Hey, Ben."_ Kevin froze in his seat; he failed to realize he was in his car, to look at Ben's face. _"Got a few things to tell you, I'm already in Earth's atmosphere, so I'll be there soon… Oh, you better bury that box of yours, because you won't get a second chance when we leave." _Ben leaned over and he nearly vanished from the holograph.

_"I hear ya, I'll get on it… so… Where will you be landing?" _Kevin waiting but no response came. _"Yeah yeah, sure, I'll talk to you when I go to your contacts."_ Ben's voice was full of venom before Gory laughed and signed off.

_"Kevin…"_ Ben stood up and left the screen_. "You ever wondered what happened that day Aggragor messed with the omnitrix…"_ Kevin's breath hitched in his chest his heart beat quickening. _"It caused a rift in space. I'm going to die because of it, so… Don't trust me when you see me, okay, Kevin." _And the message clicked off leaving Kevin to nearly throw the device out his window.

* * *

**Please forgive my spelling and grammar.**


	10. Dimension crawler

_ Please READ!:_** Looking for a Ben 10 Beta! Please send me a message and I'll check you out!**

**Note to all: I've finished the story and I several others XD so, the update should be... speedy?  
**

** Here is:**

**May-23-2010 ! *cheers***

P.S. The chapters will get longer in a few chapters time, this is just to explain a few things because you need these! THEY WILL BE THE MAIN BASIS OF THIS STORY!

**

* * *

**

"What the hell was that?" Cash shouted forcing Kevin to relearn that the other two were with him.

"A warning… A while back after we learned of an Osmosian, what I am had been capturing certain aliens he came to Earth for his last one… It was trapped in Ben's Omnitrix but… Aggragor messed with it trying to get 'Ra'ad' back…"

"What did it do?"

"That voice, I'm not sure if it's who I think it is, but it sounds a lot like him… I just hope I'm wrong."

"WAIT! Hold up, what are you saying?"

"I know a rumor of an alien who has the ability to travel in between realms, he… he's a wanted killer."

"You're joking!" Cash shouted as he looked at Kevin's face, there seemed to be a bit of something behind his ebony eyes.

"Well that's because it's impossible!" Kevin growled out at him his fist tight ready to any kill he could give; a smack down was all he need, some fight, anything! "It's impossible for there to be in this universe because of-." Kevin paused looked at the RV. "He's killing trying to find something and I don't know WHAT the fucking it is."

Cash and JT seemed to realize that this was bothering the older teen as he began to drive away, it was obvious that he really had no idea on how much this must hurt just to learn that he helped 'kill' his only true best friend.

"We're going to the scene of Ben's crime." Kevin stated. "Look in my glove compartment, I'm getting Gwen on this-she better not freak out and blame me again." Cash nodded as he followed the instructions and he couldn't find a cell, stupid criminal Kevin.

"No phone, gorilla." Kevin rolled his eyes as he leaned over and pulled out his badge. "What are you going to do with that?" Kevin chuckled as he turned it to tune into Gwen's badge.

"Gwen." He paused; Cash and JT believe he'd gone insane. "Just answer now, I think I know what killed Ben…" still no response. "Max is dead, so are the plumber kids."

Gwen's shuddering voice was heard as she began to cry out her words, "Grandpa… and… the… Oh, god, Kevin, what is going on!" Neither Kevin nor the other two knew how to respond to those words.

"We're going to Ben's crime scene, I need your help." Gwen told him that she'd be there when he got back into town. It was reassuring that at least she'd be there for everyone else, but… what if the next target was Gwen herself?

They neared the scene, still cut off from the public for the blood was still being cleaned. It turned all of their stomachs at looking into the dark ally; it had turned into dusk before any of them realized now.

"So… we're going in there?" JT began to tremble; he remembered how it looked before when he was forced to look at a small picture. "I… I think I'll stay here." Cash mumbled a 'coward' before getting out, but he wasn't looking any better than his friend in the back seat. Kevin, use to seeing these things, walked ahead not even looking back to see if anyone was following him.

"Gwen?" he called out hoping that his worry was wrong. Nothing happened, not even the tall tell sign of the girl even stepping into this ally tonight. "Gwen, this isn't a good time to get back at-."

"I know, sorry, I was concentrating." Gwen walked out towards the two black haired teens. Her eyes swollen from crying and her makeup smudged, Kevin knew that later they would die for seeing her like this, but now he wanted to know what she had 'assumed' to find.

"What do you got?" Gwen lowered her head in shame as she knew that Kevin was looking up to some good news. "Shit; we have to find-." A beeping from his pocket made his voice die off as he pulled out the holograph message.

_"August 2, 2010_

_Today is the final day that I believe I'll be wondering Earth so I decided to head out and splurge on some smoothies. It's a shame that neither my cousin, Gwen, nor my team mates are going to join me. Maybe after this I'll head over and do a few soccer moves. Never know if Cash or JT are still aimlessly picking fights._

_Hey, guess what, Max told me this 'To fight someone you don't know, just look in the obvious places'. Ah, but what place is that! I'll leave that to Kevin 11 to figure out, who knows, he'll just hate me again for it. _

_So… Uh… I'm off… Oh, if you see Reiny tell him that the planet we last visited together needs more water and DON'T hit the teleportation with a rock again! Got that, Kevin!_

_My life is still with you all,_

_Ben Tennyson"_

Ben's transparent image vanished with a smug grin, he was telling them…

* * *

**Please forgive my spelling and grammar.**


	11. Another gone

_ Please READ!:_** Looking for a Ben 10 Beta! Please send me a message and I'll check you out!**

**Note to all: I've finished the story and I several others XD so, the update should be... speedy?  
**

** Here is:**

**May-23-2010 ! *cheers***

P.S. The chapters will get longer in a few chapters time, this is just to explain a few things because you need these! THEY WILL BE THE MAIN BASIS OF THIS STORY!

**

* * *

**

"He stole more of my tech!" Kevin growled out with a laugh as he moved the holograph around until a beeping was heard from the wall where Ben's jacket had been draped on an unusual looking nail. "He left us a bread trail." Tapping the nail it came out stating 'Kevin E. Levin, recognized' and a device, another holograph, fell into Gwen's greedy hands.

"We now have another holograph, but… maybe we should figure out what the other one was." She put in as she cradled the device. Kevin grinned as he turned to motion Cash to follow him, but the bully was nowhere to be scene… the only thing left of him was his soccer jersey.

"Shit!" Kevin rushed out of the ally to look at JT still sitting in the back seat of his car, nervously looking at Gwen and Kevin; he tried to look behind them to see if Cash was there. "JT," Kevin sighed. "Gwen… how the hell did that bastard get Cash when we were RIGHT there?" JT's eyes widened.

"Cash's gone!" the teen gasped out collapsing against his seat. "Why would-."

"It seems the person isn't only after the Tennyson family."

The three unusual team members (JT, Gwen, and Kevin) drove the way to Mr. Smoothies, as Ben has said something about it. They still, after a scan of ever odd things, they returned to the car and listened to the message again.

"Why is he saying Wondering instead of wandering?" JT pointed out. "And why is he referring to Kevin as Kevin 11 not Levin?" Gwen frowned, also finding this odd.

"It's a clue, duh." Kevin rolled his eyes. "Kevin 11 was what we referred to me as a kid five years ago." JT nodded still confused. "And why would I-." Gwen snapped her fingers.

"You hated Ben as a kid, remember, after he sent you packing into the null void." JT looked even more confused as he began rubbing his temples; Kevin shook his head.

"Why would Ben be in the null void?" Gwen didn't respond as she ordered him to drive to the soccer field.

They arrived in five minutes, Kevin driving far beyond the accepted limit, to the wide field with goals. The field looked normal to the two alien fighters, but JT, being on the field constantly for soccer, spotted a few things off that he instantly told the two about.

"The lines are weird." JT stated as he leaned down to where the 'chalk' should have been. His fingers lifted up a white/pink residue that shimmered and gave a low glow.

"What the hell is that?" Kevin had followed JT and felt the powder in between his fingers, absorbing a little so it covered his hand, and his frown began to show through his confusion. Gwen had stayed still as she scanned the field and she gasped.

"It was a ship!" she stated quickly while the two looked at her. "A ship, Kevin that is what happened here… this is where…" Kevin remembered that Gory had stated he was coming and he was entering earth's atmosphere so… did that mean the place that Ben was going to meet the alien was here?

"It would explain the stardust." He stated as he unleashed the material and shook his hand, JT following suit, and they turned to head back into the muscle car. "JT is there-." Kevin and Gwen turned around to ask what else seemed off before they realized that JT had vanished.

"No…" Gwen began breaking down in tears as she covered her mouth. "Not him also." Kevin bent down picking up JT's glasses and he cursed before spinning and heading back to his car with less answers than he was liking.

* * *

**Please forgive my spelling and grammar.**


	12. Realizing Truth

_ Please READ!:_** Looking for a Ben 10 Beta! Please send me a message and I'll check you out!**

**Note to all: I'm so sorry! I have let you down on my speedy updates! This last two and a half weeks have been murder since it's summer finals - -;;; their over now... SO Speedy updates should be back online... PS. One chappy left then it's off to hostage! Which isn't done '''  
**

** Here is:**

**May-23-2010 ! *cheers***

P.S. The chapters will get longer in a few chapters time, this is just to explain a few things because you need these! THEY WILL BE THE MAIN BASIS OF THIS STORY!

**

* * *

**

Kevin had driven the distance in a few days from Bellwood to his childhood home where he had never gone back to since he was a child. Now he felt nostalgic and it wasn't doing anything to remove the uneasy feelings that drifted through him as memories of Ben, Gwen, and him during that summer. It was the first time Kevin had a friend, an enemy, and… he wasn't sure what else Ben was at the time but in this moment it dawned on him that Ben was his savior.

During the time in the null void Kevin had been in a constant battle with his life. When he had reached his freedom he had greedily took it, but as that two year gap since his escape he had learned that maybe he had been selfish… though he still was, only the wrong type.

He put Ben's life ahead of their new found friendship and Kevin was allowing his 'desire' to take Gwen to bed ruin the only thing that he could actually state was 'heaven' in hell. He loved the fact that both Ben and himself had reconciled and became friend, he loved fighting with the teen every day, and he liked being the only 'alien smart' teen amongst the tree.

He missed Ben.

"Kevin, where here." Gwen stated as Kevin's car pulled into a broken lot. "Are you okay?" Gwen's voice was strained from trying to force down any tears or fears that might erupt from her body.

"Yeah, I'm fine." No he wasn't, he was feeling like the trash he was. "Let's just get this over with." Gwen waited a few seconds to watch Kevin stroll stiffly to the opening of the abandoned train station and vanish beneath it.

Kevin's eyes adjusted slowly as he looked around, everything looked practically the same, and the remorse grew as he stumbled back feeling the memories he tried each day to forget rushed to his mind; all plus one.

_'Kevin and Ben had returned to the station after alluding the cops, they both bore smiles and their body was covered in sweat and city dust from running and tripping on the back streets rocks piled with garbage that Kevin had lead the two through. It was the strangest feeling, Kevin admitted to himself, to be smiling like a kid should when they have fun._

_"We should totally do that again." Kevin called out sitting down on his desolated couch/bed. "I can't wait for us to fly like that over New York… maybe some other city." Ben chuckled as he dropped down next to Kevin with a smile his eyes drooping down a tad bit as exhaustion was setting in._

_"Yeah, but I don't like all that running, wasn't it a little excessive?" Kevin stated that it was needed in case they had some follower which really made no sense to Ben because he didn't see anyone when he looked from the corner of his eye when they turned corners._

_"I've got a bad rep, Ben, a lot of people want to beat me to a pulp." Kevin turned to look at Ben a little fearing that if Ben thought he was some criminal he'd… "Hey, you don't mind that, do you?"_

_Ben's smile was true and genuine that set all of Kevin's blooming fears to rest, "No, I won't hate you; I'd just feel a little sad that you live like this." Kevin frowned before a grinning fox's face was transformed to his own as he jumped on Ben's hips and began tickling the boy beneath him until Ben was a fit of giggles and red faced._

_"Take that!" Kevin jeered before he was kicked off and too was straddled as fingers began to find the spots that made Kevin laugh._

_"What did you say? Oh yea, 'Take that'!" Ben yelled out triumphantly as Kevin tried desperately to pull away before Ben's hands stopped and his eyes grew distant._

_"Ben?" Kevin asked before Ben stood up and walked over to the couch plopping down and closing his tired eyes. "Ben?" Questioned again as the older boy crawled forward a little scared at how the other just seemed so depressed and scared; a complete attitude change from the happy child._

_Ben snapped out of it five minutes later as he looked up and into Kevin's face inches from his own, "Sorry." Ben's voice was weak and it held so much pain. "It happens; don't take it badly." Ben's attitude took hours to revert to the happy go lucky boy Kevin met and was finding to be an awesome friend; this little 'laps in smiles' was worrisome. _

_"What was that?"_

_"Just a face I hide." That was the first hint and the last Kevin had of knowing that something was terribly wrong with Ben because they fought and they went their separate ways.'_

Kevin was shaking as if the world around him was tumbling to the ground as he stared dead into the area that he use to call his home when he was younger. His breathing was hitched with each point he began crying again when he was gaining some remote control over his own anguish.

"What is it?" that time during summer Ben had been missing for so long, hours, days, months? She never was sure on it and to this moment she still wasn't.

"I remember something Ben told me once… we were just goofing off after we got back… he… he was so different for that time span… he didn't look human, no emotion, nothing… I asked him what was wrong-what that was- and he told me that it was his face that he hides… I knew something was wrong because of how long it took him to just smile as if it was true…" Kevin hid his face in his palms. "Why couldn't I remember that?" Gwen pulled him into a hug as she soothed him; maybe she also saw that face but didn't take it to heart or keep it stored in her permanent memory.

"We'll get him back, we'll figure this out, just for him." She had been wrong, Kevin was not only to blame, and not as much as she was being Ben's closest cousin… they were practically brother and sister.

* * *

**Please forgive my spelling and grammar.**


	13. What happened? Fin

_ Please READ!:_** Looking for a Ben 10 Beta! Please send me a message and I'll check you out!**

**May-23-2010 ! *cheers* FINAL!  
**

**It's finished FINALLY! That makes two Ben 10 chapter stories finished while two more are in the mix.**

**Now PLEASE READ: My next chapter story will be hostage, but it isn't done, so you'll have to deal with slow updates XD Here's to another successful story, not as great as Wings of Death, but still good.  
**

**

* * *

**

The day dragged on until it was time for them to head to the funeral. Ben's parents had refused to come stating that they felt it was to 'open for their son's funeral even though they were the ones who had planned their son's burial.

Kevin and Gwen had arrived at the cramped church where barely five people came and looked down into the empty casket with belongings of Ben lay inside. It was difficult for the two as they watched them pass by, stiffen, and retreat. Kevin had been convinced that it might have been fake if Julie had not arrived tears streaming down her face as she approached the two of them.

"I hope you two are happy." She cried out. "He's gone and neither of you care!" Gwen had nearly broken down if Kevin had not bowed his head to her and they both watched as he began to break from these words.

"You're right, Julie, it is our fault, but we are not the only ones to blame." Kevin fixed himself up as he lifted his head to face the whole room, many were the soccer team and other members of school, before he stated in a deep growl. "None of you even tried to stop it, you didn't even confront Gwen or I about Ben, you let it go on even after you knew something was going to go wrong." His tone grew darker and more fury where tinted in the words.

"You didn't even TRY to stop him!" the words were shouted in the silent room. "What else, look at who's missing in this god damn room!" they turned their head, many faces became dark and shadowed, while others remained oblivious. "This is Ben's funeral and his own god damn fucking parents don't even HAVE the time to even come down and cry over his empty casket!" Kevin's fury had sparked a few things in the crowd as they turned to look at each other.

"Kevin's right." Gwen's calm voice was reasoning to many. "My aunt and uncle bought the cheapist place and they don't even take the time out of their 'retreat' to florida to come back home." Tears had fallen down her eyes as they narrowed on Julie. "You told Ben countless times but never once did you go to the source, Julie. You obviously didn't care enough to confront Kevin or I about Ben's condition, you ALLOWED us to stay oblivious to our own actions."

"The soccer team had the chance to stop us once, yet all they did was stand and watch." Kevin's voice was tight. "Ben's gone, we're the ones to blame, every person who knew that he was in pain, every person who had the chance to stop it out right and in front didn't do anything but allow his own suffering to continue… Who's to blame, Julie, tell me that now?"

"September 5, 2010

Hello." Gwen jumped as she heard Ben's voice resonating from her pocket. "Hey, whoever is holding this, I just think you should know that most things that you've seen or heard are not true. The fact is, I'm either dead or alive and I'm not in Bellwood." The hologram of Ben was shown with his face looking horrible, dark bruises littered his head and body that was half naked. "So, he did come down, but he's not here for the sights, if you get my drift. He's just like every other ass we've fought." Ben's laugh was off as he then look up at the crowd. "Kevin, Gwen, I don't hate you as I think I thought I did… I guess I was scared. Everyone at school became distant over the course where I was beginning to get extremely hurt… I… I felt that I was going to lose you two also." Ben's smile was weak as he cried. "Gory has plans for Earth; Kevin, Gwen… This isn't a recording, the clues where right in front of you all this time in my box I left hoping you'd find it." Ben stood as the hologram followed him, Kevin instantly knew where Ben was and he stumbled backwards just enough to snatch some of the people's attention.

"So, I hope you don't mind, but games over… I just hope… I hope you all learn what you've done to me." Ben turned to face them with a soft smile before he stopped at a machine; two bodies were against the floor. "Time to wake up, people." There on the floor was Kevin and Gwen, both looked pale and weak, both looked as if they had been beaten to a near pulp. "So… can you forgive me?"

The switch was pulled down as everything around the collected teens began to blur around their surroundings, but they didn't take much stock in it as a person walked out of the dark and picked up both Gwen and Kevin in each hand.

"Vilgax…" Kevin gasped out as he began chocking. "How… is. He… still…" Kevin felt the lack of oxygen as his struggle when he snapped his eyes open to look into the cocky face of the alien.

"I am glad to see you are awake, Kevin Levin, but I am not here to kill you." The hand twitched sending them both against a green muscle car that had gathered months of dust. "Tell me, Ben Tennyson, do you still desire to leave Earth and its fools of friends?" Ben, who walked over with a small weak smile didn't say anything as the two stares he was given spoke miracles.

"No." Vilgax laughed. "They realize." The aliens laugh grew as he nodded.

"Then you have no objections for me leaving, as your future self proclaimed?" Ben shook his head. "Good, I'm taking my leave… next time I see you I will kill you; I from this time."

Everything was silent as Ben watched them with slightly empty eyes until he began to cry until he dropped to his knees his body wracked with emotions of the months his friends had been trapped. Gwen rushed forward gripping her cousin and holding him close, yet in the back of her mind she felt disgusted with him, and she desperately tried to sooth him.

"Ben?" Kevin didn't move from his spot as he looked at the two. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Well it started like this…" Ben began to explain what had happened over the last two months since he had 'supposedly' been gone in their world of dreams.

* * *

**Please forgive my spelling and grammar.**


End file.
